Cursed
by BonneNuit
Summary: AU High School. Ichigo is walking home one night when he is attacked by a large dog. He escapes, but soon starts changing in ways he can't explain. Grimmjow's constant harassment doesn't help the situation either. GrimmjowxIchigo YAOI Onesided malesxIchi
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo. A couple one sided male x Ichigo. **

**Summary: Alternate Universe, based on the werewolf movie Cursed, but very few details are going to be the same. Like, there are werewolves in this one…and an in the closet gay jock. That's pretty much it. One night Ichigo was walking home when he was attacked by a large 'dog.' Just so everyone knows, Ichigo will be uke! Grimmjow and Ichigo are both seniors in high school and 18.**

**Warnings: No underage readers. Yaoi, yuri - although not explicit, lemons, smut, sex, cursing, violence, and gore. **

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you so much!**

**I do not own Bleach or make any money off of this story.  
**

Cursed: Chapter 1

Ichigo walked home from school alone. His father had yet again forgotten to come pick him up, yet again. But Ichigo didn't mind, he was used to it and besides, that meant Yuzu and Karin were getting more attention. Let them suffer through Isshin's rants and raves about how he was the 'kung-fu god.' _He _was the one, after all, who had to suffer through the surprise 'ninja' attacks.

Kicking a stray can that dared be in his path, the orange haired teen paused when he heard a low growl. Frowning, he turned towards the noise. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the large, hulking form crouched in the alley next to him. This was the biggest dog that he had ever seen!

"Heh, easy there…" Ichigo slowly took a step back, tensing as the 'dog' leapt for him. Ichigo ducked and dodged, making the beast ram itself into some garbage cans. He didn't wait to see if the dog was still chasing him, he just ran.

A low howl broke through the otherwise quiet night, echoing in the empty streets as Ichigo raced through a park he used as a shortcut to get to his house. He didn't look back; the harsh panting and slap of the large paws on pavement were a clear indication the beast was still behind him…and gaining.

Cursing to himself and calculating the chance he could outrace the large dog, Ichigo ran towards a tree, scrambling to climb it when he felt teeth clamp onto his leg. Screaming at the white-hot pain, Ichigo kicked out at the mangy mutt and managed to get his leg free, frantically climbing once more until he was out of reach. The dog leaped up and snapped at him, but still couldn't reach the injured teen despite its size. With another long howl, the beast loped off into the night, leaving Ichigo shivering and in pain.

It took a few minutes of silence before Ichigo was convinced the dog had left, but he still waited a while longer, just to be sure. While still in the tree he sacrificed his shirt and wrapped it around his injured leg, then pulled on his sweater to help against the cold. When he was absolutely sure it was safe, he dropped down from the tree, hissing as it jarred his leg. He walked as fast as he could with his limp, making sure to stay alert to other possible attacks. Luckily the full moon gave plenty of light to illuminate his way

home. When he finally saw the bright lights of his family's clinic he allowed himself a sigh of relief and slipped into his home.

"Ichigo is late for dinner again!" Isshin shrieked, leaping at his 'late' son in a two-foot kick attack. The said son barely managed to get out of the way, glowering at his father who was now rubbing his head (having crashed into the door) and eyeing his bloody leg.

"What the hell, goat face!?" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"What happened?" Isshin asked, putting on his 'concerned father' personality.

"Just some stupid dog." The orange-haired teen replied, coolly shrugging.

"Does it need stitches?" Isshin jumped at his son and pinned him face down, sitting on his back and twisting the injured leg up to examine it while Ichigo scrunched up his face in pain and tried to squirm away.

"Oi! Be gentle!"

"You're lucky you've had your rabies shots." Isshin muttered and let the leg go. "Get into the clinic, I'll tell Yuzu and Karin what happened so they will stop worrying."

Ichigo nodded and did as he was told. As rough as his father could be, the health and welfare of his kids was always top priority. Ever since the kids' mother died, there was a more serious side to him. Granted Isshin was usually a goof ball, but he had his moments. Like right now.

He dutifully allowed his father to fuss over his leg while Yuzu insisted on bringing him dinner and Karin just watched silently. It really wasn't that bad, it just stung a lot. The clotting had stopped most of the bleeding and all it needed was a good cleaning and a few stitches. He would limp for a couple of days, but he'd had worse.

He took a shower right away, promising his dad that he would dry it properly and wrap it afterward. For some reason he was really cold, shivering even though his veins felt like they were on fire. His head was pounding too. And he was so tired… His body swaying slightly, Ichigo stumbled out of the shower, barely bothering to dry himself off and dry-swallowing some aspirin before falling into bed and tugging the covers up over his body.

When he woke the next morning, he felt way better. His leg still throbbed like a son of a bitch, but no fever and no headache. Goat face actually offered to drive him to school, and he warily accepted it. As independent as he liked to be, he wasn't an idiot when it came to knowing that walking to much on an injured leg would only make it worse and the stitches might open.

So he put up with it, grabbing his back pack and jumped out of the car, fighting the urge to punch the idiot in his face when he called out "Make good choices!"

He scowled at his father and turned toward the school, inwardly groaning as he caught sight of the blue haired senior and his cronies that lived to make his life a living hell. Bullies, he fucking hated the bastards and they seemed to be drawn towards Ichigo like bees to honey. Must be something about his hair, but Ichigo knew that Grimmjow had no room to talk about unusual hair color.

Grimmjow elbowed Nnoitra as he caught sight of Ichigo limping up the school steps. "What's wrong, fag-boy?" He said with a large grin. "Did your boyfriend fuck you too hard last night?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the smug jock. "And what's wrong with you Grimmjow? Is it that time of the month again?"

The blue haired senior narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, his posse pushing themselves away from the wall. "I don't like you're attitude, fairy."

"I have the same problem with your face."

The jock glared harder at that and his friends moved so they were at Ichigo's back. "Fags like you shouldn't be allowed to go to school with normal people, who knows if it's catching or not."

Ichigo scowled, and then wrinkled his nose and fake-sneezed "Asshole!" He said with a cough. "Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

The blue haired senior growled at that. "You fucking pansy!" Grimmjow fisted Ichigo's shirt and lifted him up so he was forced onto the tips of his toes.

"You're the fucking pansy, violet!"

Grimmjow cocked his fist back and was about to slam it into Ichigo's face with somebody tapped his shoulder. Growling and turning his head, he froze as he caught sight of the principle Aizen Sousuke.

"Not fighting, are we boys?" Aizen asked dangerously. "Your dad gave me specific instructions to watch you, Kurosaki-kun, on account of your injury."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and jerked himself away from the larger senior. "No problem here, right Jeagerjaques?"

"Right…" Grimmjow straightened his clothes and gave Ichigo one last glare for good measure before walking off, the rest of his gang following with jeers and glares thrown in Ichigo's direction.

With another roll of his eyes Ichigo headed into the school and to his homeroom. Predictably, he had to fight not to cringe as Orohime yelled out an exuberant greeting, than gasped as she saw his limp.

"What happened, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Got bit by a dog." Ichigo grunted, nodded to the silent Chad who was watching him carefully and slumping in his seat beside Renji.

"A dog, huh?" The red head asked, frowning and leaning forward. "Must have been some dog to lay the hurt on you."

Scowling, Ichigo huffed and tapped his fingers against the desk. "Tch, it was the biggest dog I'd ever seen."

Renji snickered and leaned back in his seat, lacing his fingers behind his head. "It was probably some poodle."

"Play nice." Rukia smacked him in the back of the head. "Are you sure you weren't in a fight with Grimmjow again?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I was there wasn't I?" Ichigo said sarcastically, not saying any more as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Chad frowned, still looking at him carefully. Ichigo gave him a real smile and nodded. The large teen was always there for him and watching his back, but this time he didn't need to worry about anything, it was done and over with.

He'd never have to worry about the dog again.

**LINE**

**Just so you know, I do not approve of the term 'fag', nor do I have anything against anybody who is gay. Just making it realistic. Grimmjow's friends are pretty much the espada. **

**Ichigo doesn't know he's gay yet, Grimmjow is just using that insult because he's close-minded, or rather in Denial. Yes, that is capitalized. **

**Strawberries are red and violets are blue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by the wonderful WarriorNun =D**

**I didn't intend to post the second chapter so soon, but after the wonderful response 'Cursed' received, I decided to update. Many loves to readers and reviewers!**

Cursed: Chapter 2

Szayel panted heavily as he ran through the trees, his clothing ripped and his bare skin scratched from the brush and the trees. A snarl came from behind him and he looked over his shoulder in panic, stumbling and falling on his face. Hastily getting to his feet, Szayel was too late as the beast sunk its teeth into his shoulder and blood sprayed from the wound. The pink haired man screamed and fell onto his face, blood gurgling in his throat as the beast let go and he tired to crawl away.

The wolf like creature growled and dug its claws into his back, ripping the flesh as blood gushed from the wound. "H-elp…" The man managed to get out before the beast chomped down onto his throat and ripped it clean out. For a few moments their was just the crunch of bones as the beast ripped the body apart, then it hunkered down and started to gnaw at the flesh, its muzzle gleaming with blood as it feasted on its meal.

…

There was something wrong with him, Ichigo knew it. Ever since he got bitten by that damned dog, he'd felt different. When his father had come at him with his normal flying attack, it hadn't taken him any effort to side step and evade it. It was like everything was in slow motion and Ichigo was running in high gear. Not that he was complaining, it felt fucking euphoric.

When his family saw him coming down to breakfast, practically sailing down the stairs with a grin on his face, their jaws dropped. Yuzu smiled brightly and giggled as Ichigo scooped her up and planted a kiss onto her cheek. "Morning Ichi-nii!" She chirped.

"What're you so cheerful for?" Karin said distrustfully. "You finally got laid or something?"

Ichigo snorted and set Yuzu down. "No, don't be stupid. I just feel…really good for some reason."

"Are you taken drugs, my beautiful son!?" Isshin yelled loudly and tried to hug Ichigo. "Don't worry, I was curious as your age too!"

"Shut up! No I'm not!" Ichigo kicked Isshin in the face. "And don't call me beautiful again, goat face!" With that he snagged a bagel and headed out the door. "I'm walking to school, see you guys later!"

"Bye Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo walked to school with an extra sway in his step, not noticing the numerous turned heads he was getting, some snapping around so fast that it hurt. Not just from women either, but from men as well. But Ichigo just yawned and continued on, smiling lightly as he caught sight of Chad walking a head of him. "Oi! Chad!"

Chad stopped and turned around, cocking his head to the side as he took in the drooling men and women who were ogling Ichigo. Normally Ichigo had his fair share of admirers, but this was a large amount even for him. But he was looking very attractive today.

The attention continued as they walked together to school and Ichigo continued to remain oblivious while Chad had to shoot a few of the ogling men (and women) a warning glance when they came a bit too close. As they walked up the steps the teenage girls blushed and giggled to their friends as they caught sight of Ichigo, who was looking 'so hot' this morning. Chad narrowed his eyes as some of the guys checked Ichigo out from the corner of their eyes, much more conspicuous than the girls because of how non-conforming it was to be gay.

They passed by Grimmjow and his friends who were talking to each other quietly with a frown. The blue haired leader sneered and started to say something, but faltered when he actually looked at Ichigo. His mouth hung open and he stared so long that even Ichigo noticed with a scowl. "What? You want something?" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow continued to stare, finally jolting out of it when Yammi nudged his side.

One of Grimmjow's friends, Stark, was looking at Ichigo like he wanted to eat him alive, not bothering to hide his interest as he blatantly eyed him up and down. Ichigo could only frown in confusion and Chad had to nudge his shoulder to get him moving again. Once they were inside their classroom the stares and giggles only escalated. As Ichigo plopped down into his seat, Renji did a double take on him as his jaw literally dropped. Scooting his chair- and therefore his entire desk- closer, Renji leaned toward Ichigo and inhaled sharply.

"Are you wearing new cologne or something?" Renji asked a bit huskily, his eyes glowing faintly in desire.

"Er, no." Ichigo blinked and then frowned as he noticed how close Renji was. "Um, do you know what personal space it?"

"…Yes?" Renji made it a question, his thoughts a little hazy from being close to his orange-haired crush that was looking even _more _delectable today.

"Then why are you in mine?"

Renji frowned, not understanding for a second, then blushed and jerked away. "S-sorry dude!"

"Er, it's okay." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and looked at Renji like he was crazy, what was with these people?

"You look nice today, Ichigo." Rukia commented appreciatively, but unlike the other females she didn't seem slobbering all over herself to get to him. Orohime seemed to be her same daffy self as well which was a relief.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way. Ichigo naively assumed the looks he was getting from the guys were just the usual jeers and glares like any other day while he just ignored the girls all together. Grimmjow recovered from his shock that morning and threw barbs and insults at Ichigo with a vengeance. Ichigo ignored him like usual, but that was hard to do when the other senior seemed intent on making himself noticed.

Like purposefully bumping into him and slamming his shoulder so hard against the smaller teen that Ichigo winced and rubbed the aching spot. It continued on until even Ichigo became suspicious of what the hell Grimmjow was up to. Especially when Grimmjow's glare seemed to have extra fire and malice in it.

Ichigo had stayed after school to get some extra credit in a class he could use some help in, and the halls were supposed to be deserted. That's what he thought until someone came out of no where and slammed him against the lockers. Ichigo grunted, instantly recognizing his rival who was currently pinning him firmly, his hand clamped securely over his mouth.

Ichigo brought his knee up to kick the other senior away, but a quick punch to the stomach knocked the wind out of him and his hands were grabbed, crushed in between their bodies. Grimmjow kept his hand clamped over the orange haired teen's mouth, not allowing a single sound to escape.

'Fucking bastard! What the hell does he want?' Ichigo questioned himself angrily while glaring at the bastard. Grimmjow just frowned, scowling as though he was the one being wronged.

"Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled. They were so close. Ichigo didn't think they had ever been this close before, even when they were fighting. It just made him redouble his efforts to escape the strong hold, but Grimmjow was a lot larger and stronger than the other teen. "You seriously piss me off, you fairy."

Ichigo glared and turned his head from side to side trying to get the hand off of his mouth but it just seemed to irritate Grimmjow. "Stop it!" He snapped, slamming Ichigo hard against the lockers and making him see stars. A fiery urge took over and the lithe senior bit down, feeling very gleeful as he felt blood trickle into his mouth and Grimmjow cursed.

"You little bitch!" The blue haired man yanked his hand away and went to go punch Ichigo but he turned his head to the side before he could, making Grimmjow hit the locker instead.

The jock howled, clutching his injured hand that surely had a few broken knuckles and Ichigo took his chance to escape. As he ran out of the school and into the sun light he felt slightly shaken over how much he had enjoyed the taste of blood…and how it felt to have Grimmjow pressed against him.

Shaking his head, he tried not to think about it even as he licked the stray blood that lingered on his lips.

Something was seriously wrong with him.

**LINE**

**Just some random Bleach info for your enjoyment and yaoi pleasure. For those who don't know, Grimmjow is 6 feet and one inch tall while Ichigo is 5 feet 9 inches. That's a four inch height difference, which I think is perfect for looming, or kissing, or doing other things that end in 'ing.' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to WarriorNun who is my beta for this story =D**

**And now we have Grimmjow's thoughts on Ichigo :P**

Cursed: Chapter 3

Grimmjow stalked home, kicking and glaring at anything that dared to cross his path. The hand where that Kurosaki brat had bit him throbbed like a mother fucker and his knuckles felt even worse. He unlocked the door to his house awkwardly with his left hand and slammed it shut violently behind him. Stomping into the kitchen, Grimmjow shoved stuff aside before grabbing a bottle of whisky and twisting the cap off with his teeth before spitting it onto the counter. Holding his hand over the sink, the blue haired senior cursed as he poured the alcohol over his wound.

He gritted his teeth, gripping the edge of the counter so tightly his knuckles turned white. His hand was started to swell a little bit from the angry bite wound and the broken bones, but hopefully he wouldn't get an infection. Taking a deep gulp of the whisky and grimacing at the taste, Grimmjow grabbed one of the kitchen towels and roughly wrapped it around his hand. He opened the freezer and grabbed an ice pack before going into the living room (but not before grabbing the bottle of whisky, of course).

Falling onto the couch, Grimmjow turned the TV on before taking another hearty drink. Now pleasantly buzzed and a strange burning sensation traveling through his veins, Grimmjow's mind slipped back to the orange haired teen. Damn brat. Ever since the first moment Grimmjow laid eyes on him, Kurosaki Ichigo had never failed to get a rise out of him, in more ways than one.

That's what irked Grimmjow the most. All of the times he fought with Kurosaki, punched him in the face, beat him into the ground, all he could think about was grabbing a hold of him and kissing the brat until that pretty little mouth got all bruised up. The stupid fairy didn't even notice either. How naïve could he be?

For four years, Grimmjow had covered his lust for the other teen with hate and aggression. And today he had almost blown it all to hell. Ichigo had shown up to school looking…so damn attractive, even more so than usual. His normally attractive, yet young features had somehow matures and he seemed to have a glow to him almost. And the way he walked…he was practically oozing sensuality and begging to be fucked.

Stupid Ichigo…and stupid other people for noticing the same thing Grimmjow did. He wanted to kill them all for looking at him that way and Ichigo too for daring to be attractive to others who were not Grimmjow. The jock was too damn afraid to not conform to socially acceptable heterosexual behavior. He wasn't a god damned homo!

But despite that, he had always been attracted to Ichigo. He had tried to convince himself that Ichigo kind of looked feminine in certain lights, and that the soft curves of his body would be inviting to anyone. He even tried checking out other guys to see if he was in deed 'gay', but it seemed that the lust was solely focused on Kurosaki Ichigo.

Today had shown Grimmjow how screwed up he was. He had to deal with all of those giggling girls cooing of Kurosaki while glowering at the males that eye-fucked him when they thought no one was looking. There was a strange burning feeling in his gut when he saw them swooning over him and after awhile he figured out that he was jealous. Ichigo was his, damn it, whether he knew it or not. It didn't matter if Grimmjow was acting too chicken shit to do anything about what was his, it didn't change the fact that Ichigo was his.

He couldn't stop himself from touching Ichigo. Just bumps and body slams that were intended to hurt and not caress, but it helped ease the tension in his body. And then when he saw that Ichigo was staying after school for a little while…Grimmjow took the opportunity to lie in wait, relaxing in one of the alcoves until he saw his infatuation passing by.

Darting out and slamming the teen into the lockers, Grimmjow had quickly silence Ichigo with a hand over his mouth, and then punched him in the stomach to get him docile if only for a moment. It had felt so good to pin him and look at those brown eyes up close, even more so when they were blazing with anger. Grimmjow thought his dick was going to tear through his jeans he was so horny. He was tempted to rape him so bad, a thought that had never even crossed his mind before. But then it sounded like such a good idea, he would have done anything to fuck that tight little ass.

And then the little shit had actually bitten him and the pain caused him to come back to himself a little and turn the sudden heated lust into anger. Grimmjow had gone to punch him, but he dodged and ran away before the jock could catch him, which was probably for the best.

Grimmjow felt hot and feverish now and his hand was throbbing painfully. The picture on the TV seemed to blur and dim as Grimmjow lost consciousness, the infection burning through his veins from the cut. Nobody came to check on him, nobody was there to turn the TV off as it turned into the static hiss. Nobody, he was all alone.

…

Cartoons blared from the TV as the blue haired teenager slowly opened his eyes, trying to figure out why the hell he was sleeping on the couch and not in his bed. Sitting up, he checked the time. 4:45 AM, two hours earlier than he needed to get off to school. Standing up, Grimmjow stretched his hands above his head and then paused when he remembered his injury.

That's right. Yesterday he was certain that he had broken something and that bite mark sure as hell needed more attention than a swig of alcohol. But now Grimmjow felt no pain what so ever. Gingerly lifting it up, he undid the shoddy wrap job and stared as it fall to reveal healthy, unmarred skin. Flexing his hand a few times, he also determined that there were no broken bones or even slightly bloody skin from his fist hitting the locker.

Just nothing.

Shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind, Grimmjow frowned. Contrary to what the other students at the school thought about his intellectual level, he wasn't stupid, or naïve. He knew that his hand was injured yesterday and the blood still on the towel proved it. So why was he now okay?

He didn't have an explanation. But he would think on it later, for now he wanted to get out of these wrinkled, smelly clothes and take a hot shower while masturbating with Ichigo firmly in mind.

Wait a minute. What?

Grimmjow mentally hit himself. Where did that thought come from? Alright, he had definitely woken up more than a few times with a woody threatening to blow his load because of wet dreams about Ichigo, but to intentionally think of that damned sexy brat was…different. Fuck, he must be more hormonal today or something.

Continuing up the stairs, Grimmjow failed to notice how his eyes had momentarily flashed yellow or how his teeth and nails elongated at the thought of Ichigo. At the moment all he was thinking about was getting rid of his aching hard on that popped up at his memories of yesterday and how fucking great it felt to pin Ichigo and dominate him so completely.

He seriously had it bad for the damned fairy.

**LINE**

**So how do you guys like it? Everyone has been wonderful with their support for this story and it makes me so happy to write =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks to WarriorNun for beta'ing =D**

**And to Sena Rin- no need to worry, there will be no needless abuse. I'm glad that I was able to convert you into liking KenpachixIchigo as well =D**

Cursed: Chapter 4

Ichigo knew that something was wrong with him. It had started with a craving for meat. He was doing homework when his stomach rumbled and he started salivating at the thought of it. It got so bad that he had crept downstairs and pulled out some raw hamburger that he started to shove into his mouth. Then he realized what he was doing and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Then he realized that his wound was now completely healed. Which was impossible. When his dad had asked to look at the wound he peeled back the wrapping and stared quizzically at the healed flesh that was only marred by the stitches. Faintly suspicious, but not complaining, goat face removed the stitches and gave his son a clean bill of health.

But Ichigo really knew something was fucked up when Yuzu asked him to get out the nice silverware out that was actually made of silver like the name suggested. The second his hand touched them an awful burning shot through him and he yelped, jerking away and clutching the wounded appendage. "Ichi-nii! Did you cut yourself?" Yuzu rushed over in concern. To cover the strange burn Ichigo nodded and ran to the sink to wash it off. He could only stare in surprise as he saw the raw, red wound with the design of the fork branded into a skin. Even as he watched he could see the damaged skin healing itself, turning white and then disappearing completely like nothing had ever happened.

As a doctor's son, Ichigo knew more about medicine and injuries than the average person, but there was nothing he could think of that would explain this. Making his excuses to his family after dinner, Ichigo rushed upstairs and turned on his computer, impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk as he waited for the programs to load.

Opening a search engine, Ichigo typed in 'silver side effects.' He frowned as he looked through the search results which were pretty much worthless, they all talked about the dangers of ingesting silver or topical medication but nothing on just touching it. He tried again, this time with 'silver allergy.' Still no luck, there were results on rashes and nothing that had to do with him. Maybe he was looking for the wrong thing. After all, being burned by silver like it was fire isn't anything normal. And it certainly isn't normal for it to heal immediately either.

Aggravated, Ichigo continued to tap his fingers as he thought. He faintly remembered something about silver in folklore relating to wolves…He gritted his teeth at that illogical thought. There was no such thing as werewolves! It was simply coincidence that an unnaturally large 'dog' had attacked him and now he was suffering side affects.

As if. Feeling rather stupid, the orange haired teen deleted his previous searches and moved his cursor over the text box. He hesitated, his fingers poised over the keyboard. Finally he typed in the words, 'silver effects on werewolves.'

Immediately the search engine began spewing out the results with pictures popping up in the image category of large beasts that were crude drawing of a creature that had both human and wolf features. Ichigo grimaced at one particularly graphic image of a werewolf ravishing a young maiden while gnawing on her shoulder. He quickly clicked on the first link and stared at the lengthy article provided by the ever helpful wikipedia.

Fuck.

Was he really a werewolf? Sure the silver had burned him and he was healing ridiculously fast, but so far he hadn't felt the urge to howl at the moon or needed to pluck in between his eyebrows. There was no proof.

Shutting the computer down, Ichigo pushed away from his desk with a huff and plopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes, he thought back to earlier that day when Grimmjow had pinned him against the locker. The teen frowned in anger at the memory, growling under his breath. Who the hell did Grimmjow think he was!? Stupid bastard…Ichigo unconsciously clenched his hands into his fist and then yelped when something sharp jabbed into him. Opening his eyes and jolting straight up, Ichigo stared down at his hands that now had very sharp nails growing out of them.

This. Was. Not. Happening.

No fucking way.

He frantically waved his hands around as though that would get them to disappear but it didn't work. He cursed under his breath and then his eyes widened when he realized that his mouth felt different. Leaping from the bed, he crossed over to his closet and stared into the mirror. His eyes were yellow and set of bright orange ears were now poking from the side of his head. Opening his mouth and baring his teeth, Ichigo saw that his upper canines had grown longer and sharper as well.

Gulping nervously when he felt a tingle in his lower back, Ichigo slowly undid his jeans and turned around, peeking over his shoulder and squeaking when he saw a bushy tail just as orange as his ears extended from his tail bone. Clenching his eyes shut, he counted to ten and then opened them again. They were still there.

Whimpering, Ichigo only felt more down cast when he realized his ears drooped and his tail curled in between his legs. Trying not to cry at the unfairness of it, Ichigo told himself that it was just a dream. He flicked off his bedroom light and crawled into his bed, still trying to convince himself that it would all be better come morning even as his tail brushed against his legs.

Just outside of Ichigo's window a figure was crouched on a tree branch. The yellow eyes burned in the darkness, easily making out Ichigo's shivering figure. The werewolf allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction that he had in fact managed to infect the beautiful orange haired boy. And he turned out to make such an attractive werewolf as well. The figure wondered if Ichigo's pelt would be the same color as his hair as well, like the ears and tail suggested.

He would find out soon enough. The full moon was just a few days away and Ichigo would be forced to transform the first time before he gained control and could shift at will. And then Ichigo would be all his. His mate…lover…and queen. They would feast on human flesh together and howl at the moon. Just a little longer.

The figure dropped to the ground without a sound and seamlessly shifted into his wolf form, loping off into the night looking for prey.

Ichigo woke up the same way he always woke up- grumpily. Still half asleep, he threw the covers off and stomped to the bathroom. He had already turned the water on and was getting his hair wet when he finally remembered last night. He froze for a second and then lifted a trembling hand to his hair, sighing with relief when he didn't feel any ears. Suddenly much happier, Ichigo hummed under his breath and continued on with his shower in a much better mood, not noticing the tail that wagged a few times before disappearing as well.

He met up with Chad again as he walked to school, the large teen looking at him in contemplation for his happy mood but chose not to say anything. Once more, Ichigo got lustful looks sent his way which he still had yet to figure out. But as he sat down beside Renji, he did notice the red haired teen was staring at him adoringly. Ichigo eyed warily, trying to make sense of his strange attitude, but shrugged and tried to pay attention to what Rukia and Orohime were jabbering on about.

Keigo was drooling as he watched the two girls flirting with each other in a way they thought was inconspicuous, but even _Ichigo_ noticed. But that wasn't any of his business. Ichigo leaned back in his chair and stared out the window, bouncing his leg a little as energy hummed through him. He really didn't want to be here right now. He wanted to be out running and playing and eating…

His eyes widened as he realized what he just thought. No! He did not want to do anything like that. Bolting from his seat, Ichigo ignored the concerned calls of his friend and rushed past the teacher who stared after him quizzically. Chad and Renji tried to follow him but the teacher stopped them and ordered them to sit back down strictly. Rukia frowned and exchanged worried glances with Renji before resigning themselves to attempting to pay attention to class.

**LINE**

**Don't worry; there will be a lot more GrimmIchi in the next chapter. For those who read my StarkxIchigo story, Death and the Strawberry will be updated on Tuesday. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my beta WarriorNun for cleaning up my mistakes =P**

Cursed: Chapter 5

Ichigo ran through the halls, his legs burning with adrenaline. He didn't know where he was going, he was just going. He ended up in the gym auditorium, panting slightly but not out of breath. A few days ago he would have been wheezing and bent over with his hands on his knees if he had run so fast for that long. But now he was different. Better. And he couldn't help but like it.

He breathed in deeply with his hands planted on his hips and his head tilted back as he thought about how his life had changed. Maybe for the better, but there was the tail and ears to deal with, not to mention the teeth and nails. But other than that-

Ichigo whipped around when he heard a noise, his eyes narrowing when he caught sight of Grimmjow standing there, smirking smugly.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo hissed, glaring. The blue haired man shrugged, still grinning. "Then get the fuck out of here." Ichigo started to turn away, but he wasn't prepared for the speed in which Grimmjow attacked.

Gym floors are really hard. A fact that Ichigo was intimately acquainted with when Grimmjow lunged at him and slammed his head and body against said hard gym floor. There was a moment when the breath was knocked out of him and his head spun, but then he was fighting back just as hard, trying to get the upper hand. Grimmjow would punch and Ichigo would return with a kick, both of them throwing more and more energy into the hits as they fought.

Ichigo ended up flat on his back with Grimmjow crouched over him, pinning his legs and arms to the floor. They panted, staring at each other until something registered in both of their minds. "Shit! You're one too!?" Ichigo exclaimed, staring up into the yellow eyes and bared teeth.

Grimmjow blinked and took in Ichigo's own tails and ears. "So you know what the fuck this is?"

"Not really…" Ichigo squirmed underneath the other senior. "Why did you attack me anyways?"

"Hm, I wonder." Grimmjow leaned over, pressing his hips down so Ichigo could feel all of him. "You're kind of pretty for a guy you know."

Ichigo predictably scowled and was cut off almost immediately by a mouth slamming down onto his own. What the fuck!? He thrashed his head from side to side, but the lips remained. A strong hand came up and gripped his jaw, forcing his mouth open and allowing a tongue in. Ichigo jerked and once again tried to pull away, but the blue haired senior wouldn't allow it.

He lifted his recently freed hand to push at his chest, but he wouldn't budge. And now Ichigo was aware of the large bulge poking against his hip. No. Fucking. Way.

"Mmh!" Ichigo moaned involuntarily into the kiss as his unexpectedly talented tongue probed the other's mouth. Grimmjow decreased the pressure so it wasn't as painful and Ichigo found himself hesitantly enjoying it. He gasped and arched his back when the blue haired man's hand moved from his jaw to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and stroking his stomach. Ichigo twisted his head away and gasped for breath, groaning when Grimmjow latched onto his neck and started sucking there. "N-no, wait, this isn't right…"

"What isn't right?" He growled and bit down, making Ichigo cry out as his sharp fangs punctured the skin and drew blood.

"We're both guys, we can't do this!" Ichigo attempted to push him away again, but it was half hearted and Grimmjow ignored it.

"I'll make you feel really good." Grimmjow promised and palmed Ichigo's half-erect cock while lewdly licking his ear and nibbling on it. Ichigo shuddered and fisted Grimmjow's shirt.

"Mm…stop…"

"Tch, brat." Grimmjow ignored him and continued his exploration of Ichigo's torso, flicking his nipples and grinning with the orange haired teen's breath hitched.

"I mean it, stop!"

Grimmjow continued, moving a hand down to undo his jeans and starting to unzip them. Ichigo raised his leg and kicked him in the chin, sending the senior rolling off of him. Quickly redoing his jeans, Ichigo yanked his shirt down and ran for the door. He was almost there when Grimmjow slammed into him again, grabbing his hands and pinning them on either side of his head against the double doors.

"Ouch!" Ichigo winced and then gave a garbled moan when Grimmjow kissed him again, harder than before. It hurt. He started to struggle to get away and the other senior growled, lightening the pressure and giving small nips and licks to his bruised lips.

Ichigo panted as Grimmjow shoved a hand inside of his pants and grabbed his erection, sliding his thumb over the slick head. "Grimmjow, please…"

"Please what?" He started sucking on Ichigo's neck again, moving down to nuzzle the hollow of his throat and dipped his tongue in to taste him.

"Please don't!"

The blue haired man snarled in irritation and bit down, reveling in the sharp cry he received. "Shuddup."

This time Ichigo made the hit count. He jerked his knee up and got Grimmjow right in the crotch, making him groan in pain and drop to the floor. He dashed out of the gym just as the bell rang and classes let out, melding into the mash of people. Grimmjow managed to stagger to his feet but couldn't find Ichigo in the crowd.

He slammed his fist against the door in aggravation and walked away, not noticing the sizeable dent now imprinted into it. Storming off with his hard on pressing painfully against his pants, Grimmjow cursed a particularly tempting carrot top and his hot, tight body.

Ichigo didn't go back to class, he just ran and ran until he got to the park. He settled against the tree and dug his nails into his hand. Thankfully his tail and ears had receded before he had gotten out of the gym, but it was close. He couldn't go on like this, he needed to learn control.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he shoved his hands into his pockets to hide his still long finger nails and began to walk. Maybe that stupid voodoo shop that Ichigo saw on his route to school would have some books or something on werewolves. Having made his decision, Ichigo started that way, an irrational fear of someone yelling at him for being out of school hovering over him.

The Urahara shop really wasn't a voodoo shop exactly, Ichigo just called it that because it gave him the creeps. It caters to 'all mystical and magical desires.' So maybe they would have _something _that could help him. He winced at the bright neon hand proclaiming a 'free palm reading with purchase of twenty dollars or more!' As Ichigo opened the door he sneezed at the strong incense and stepped inside, the bell jingling. It was shrouded and dark with barely enough light.

"Welcome!" A cheery voice said. Ichigo glanced over to see a man with blond hair wearing a green and white striped wizard's hat. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, um, I was just looking for some information on werewolves." Ichigo said in embarrassment, looking at his feet and shifting nervously.

"Ah, I believe we have some literature on that subject over here." The man beamed and gestured at the wall of books with his gloved hands. As Ichigo turned toward it he failed to notice the shop keeper grabbing something from underneath the counter as he walked around it. "I hope it's useful."

Ichigo nodded and followed the man to the book shelf where dozens of books entitled 'werewolves.' He stared at them forlornly. "What would you recommend I read?"

"Well if you are going for accuracy, I suggest you read this one." The man grabbed a book off the shelf and handed it to Ichigo. The teenager went to go take it but yelped and jerked away as something burned him. He clutched his hand to his chest, his eyes wide as the book fell to the floor. In the man's hand was a cross- a silver cross. "Oh, sorry about that! I just had to be sure." The man smiled widely and picked up the book. "My name is Urahara Kisuke by the way, I own this shop."

Ichigo started to back up slowly, making Urahara laugh. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you! How long has it been since you've been bitten?"

The senior swallowed around the lump in his throat. "A few days…"

"Ah, good. I take it you haven't full transformed yet?" Ichigo shook his head. "The first one is always the worst. Well! How can I help you then?"

"Can you tell me what is happening to me?" Ichigo dropped his hand which was now fully healed.

"You, my poor boy, are a werewolf."

**LINE**

**I just had to add Urahara, he's so much fun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks to my beta WarriorNun for this chapter. **

**Warnings for a small bit of Yuri in this chapter. **

Cursed: Chapter 6

Ichigo stared at Urahara for a few seconds. Sure, it wasn't anything that he hadn't hypothesized himself, but to hear somebody else say it…

"I'm a werewolf."

"Yep!" Urahara grinned broadly like it was something somebody found out everyday. "And on the full moon you will fully transform into one of them."

"But…will I be, like, a wolf forever?"

Urahara laughed. "You really don't know anything about werewolves, do you?"

Ichigo shook his had dumbly, scowling when Urahara laughed again. "How about I educate you? Tessai, tend the front, would you?" A large man appeared out of nowhere and bowed, glancing at Ichigo. "Thank you, Tessai."

Urahara yanked Ichigo to the back of the store and into a kitchen area. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks…" He just wanted to get this over with.

"Well now." Urahara started as they both settled down into seats. "Werewolves have been around for a very long time…"

Ichigo sighed, he had the feeling he would be learning more than he ever wished to know about werewolves. And he did. Most of it went in one ear and out the other, but he picked up on the important stuff. For instance, the only thing that could kill a werewolf is by having the spinal cord separated or if silvers stays in the blood stream for too long. And that a silver bullet isn't fatal if it is removed immediately.

The first full moon is always the worst for a werewolf because they can't control their transformation yet. After that though, a werewolf can transform at will and doesn't have ears and tails popping out without them wanting it.

And then the worst news yet…apparently some werewolves, but not all, have a pheromone they produce which makes males or females lust after them. And Ichigo, of course, just happened to be the type that produced it.

"But what am I supposed to do!" Ichigo said in aggravation, burying his head in his hands.

"Well unless you want to be raped, stay away from others until you can control it."

Ichigo growled, thinking back to Grimmjow attacking him at the school. So that was what this was about. For some reason, he felt a little hurt and disappointed that the bully and rival didn't really want him and that it was just the pheromones.

"Isn't there a way to cure this?" Ichigo asked, but Urahara didn't seem to be paying attention. Instead his eyes had a slightly glazed look as he leaned forward.

"You can get somebody to help with your need…" Urahara trailed off, his hand resting on Ichigo's knee. With a glare Ichigo knocked it off.

"I'm leaving."

"Sorry, sorry! Won't happen again!"

"Fucking pervert…" Ichigo muttered as he stormed out of the store, stumbling as he ran into someone. "Oh, sorry…Renji!"

The red head grinned as he caught sight of Ichigo. "Hey Ichi, I was wondering where you were skipping off to!"

"Oh yeah, I was just…" He trailed off, trying to think of an excuse of why he would be in the store.

"Buying weed, were you?" Renji said with a laugh. "Ichigo, you naughty boy, I should punish you."

Ichigo coughed awkwardly and blushed. "Right…well I was just going to head home so…"

"Don't be stupid, and then your dad would know you've been skipping! C'mon, let's go get some pizza or something, like a date!"

"Ichigo…" A voice growled. They both turned around to see a pissed off Grimmjow glowering at the two, or more specifically, Renji's arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ha ha, look at the time, got to go!" Ichigo took off before either of them could say anything.

"Oi, Ichigo! Damn it!" Renji cursed and turned around to glare at Grimmjow. "What the fuck do you want with _my _Ichigo?"

"I didn't see your name on him when I was touching his dick in the gym." Grimmjow snarled back.

Renji glared even harder. "Like fuck you did! Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Ichigo." The red head said one last time before turning around and storming off in the direction of the school.

"Tch, like hell…" The blue haired man muttered to himself and glanced at the shop they were next to before making a face and walking off as well.

…

Orihime Inoue gnawed at her bottom lip as she waited in one of the old storage sheds for her girlfriend. Something grabbed her from behind and she yelped, turning around and sighing with relief when she saw it was just Rukia. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Rukia said, and slid her arms around Orihime's waist. "I've been waiting to touch you all day.

"Here?" Orihime asked shyly as she looked around the storage shed. "What if someone comes?"

"School is long over and no clubs are practicing today." Rukia gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss her. "Besides, you know how Nii-sama is; we can't do it at my house."

"I know." Orihime whispered back, looking down and blushing faintly. Rukia grinned at her shyness and couldn't help but kiss her again.

"You're so beautiful…"

"You're the one that is beautiful." Orihime said with a giggle and moved her hand to cup her girlfriend's breast. "So small…"

"I like them big myself." The dark haired woman gave the large boobs a squeeze for emphasis.

They made out, Rukia slowly guiding Orihime back to the mat and kneeling down on it while they undressed each other. Rukia let her eyes flutter shut as Orihime's curious fingers stroked her hip then dipped down to gently rub her clitoris. "Hime…" She moaned in pleasure and nudged the other girl down onto her back. "Let me feel you…"

Orihime moaned as Rukia's dainty fingers slid across her flat stomach and the dark haired woman pressed a soft kiss to her bellybutton. Swirling her tongue softly, Rukia was about to go down further when something scraped against the door. Both of them froze bodies tense as they waited to see if it was someone. A low growl was all the warning they got before there was a loud crack as a heavy body smashed against the door.

Both of the girls let out a shrill cry and raced to throw on their clothes as though it would protect them from whatever was coming through. There was another loud crack and the sound of splintering wood and something dark and large came barreling in. Orihime grabbed a baseball bat and swung it at the animal but it easily caught the bat in its mouth and crunched down, breaking it in half.

Orihime let out a shriek and ran into the back of the shed with her girlfriend, cowering down with their arms around each other. "G-get back!" Rukia yelled, but it was no use. The werewolf lunged for Orihime first; latching its mouth around her throat and chomping down with the same ease it did the wood. Blood spurted and her neck cracked while the teeth gnawed down mercilessly while Rukia screamed.

With one final cracking noise, Orihime's head was separated from her body and rolled on the floor towards Rukia who just sat there screaming and staring, blood splashed over her face and clothes from her girlfriend's death. The werewolf turned toward the screaming girl, licking his bloody maw in a horrible grin. Rukia screamed again, a high pitched shrieking sound. The werewolf lunged forward, burying his muzzle into her stomach and biting through the skin to chew at her intestines and lap her hot blood.

The dark haired girl made a gurgling noise and fell over, her arm outstretched and curling around her girlfriend's head. There was a tearing sound and Rukia jerked a few times while the beast ripped out her guts and began to feast. And then there was only peace for her. The beast fed, gorging himself on the human flesh until he was content once more. Licking his lips, the werewolf trotted out, leaving large, bloody paw prints in his wake.

**LINE**

**I know, I killed them. But this is a gory, bloody story. I'm sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember, Ichigo hasn't fully turned into a werewolf yet, so his strength comes and goes. **

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank ya!**

**PS: I LOVE WOMEN!!! I have nothing against Yuri or anything like that, I promise! Nor to I have anything against Rukia or Orihime (except in the anime...does EVERYTHING have to be about that girl? I like her SO much better in the manga)  
**

Cursed: Chapter 7

Third Person POV

Ichigo reluctantly went to school the next day despite wanting to curl into a ball and never see Grimmjow again…or Renji for that matter. What was up with him? Oh well, that was miniscule in comparison to Ichigo's other problems. Like the gang of guys tailing him right now as he walked to school.

This wasn't as rare as it might have been to other people. Ichigo seemed to draw bullies to him magnetically. But that wasn't a problem normally because he could easily kick their asses most of the time even without his heightened senses at the moment. No, the problem was that they had been staring lecherously at his ass for the past five minutes and it made him a bit antsy knowing how his pheromones affected others.

He walked a little faster, trying to not let on that he knew the ones behind him were following him. But he had no such luck. A big meaty hand clamped over his mouth and yanked him into an alley while the people walking by pretended they didn't see, not wanting to get involved.

Ichigo screamed into the guy's hands and kicked and flailed in an attempt to escape. "Fuck! The little bastard is strong." The guy holding him cursed.

"Hold still, bitch." Another one said with a cool smirk. "You might even like this." He reached for Ichigo's belt but was cut off by a fist being slammed into his face. His jaw broke instantly and blood spewed from his mouth as he was thrown a few feet sideways and skidded on the ground.

The orange haired teen's eyes widened as he caught sight of Abarai Renji standing there, looking very much pissed off. Renji moved so quickly Ichigo could barely see him. The gangsters didn't even manage to land one hit as Renji laid their destruction. The one that was holding Ichigo dropped him and tried to run for the entrance to the alley but it was no use.

Ichigo stared as Renji lifted the gang member up over his head and threw him so hard against the brick wall that there was a loud cracking noise and blood smeared as the limp body fell to the ground. Renji finally turned to Ichigo and the orange haired teen gulped as he caught sight of the bright red ears poking out from his hair and the golden eyes and sharp fangs. "Ichigo…" Renji took a step towards Ichigo but he scrambled away hastily.

"Stay back!"

"Listen Ichigo, it's not…"

"You're a werewolf!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes." Renji said, growling in aggravation. "But I'm not a monster."

"You bit me!"

"No I didn't!" Renji protested. "It must have been somebody else, I would never hurt you." Renji mumbled and stepped closer. "I…love you."

Ichigo laughed sarcastically and continued looking around for an escape. "Yeah right…"

Renji's eyes flared dangerously and he let out a low growl. "You're mine Ichigo."

"Like hell I am!"

Renji lunged for Ichigo but he dodged and rolled under his arms, making a break for the alley's mouth. Renji wouldn't dare attack him in front of so many people. He bumped into one of the salary men who glared at him before doing a double take and leering. Ichigo scowled and flipped him off before irritably shoving through the crowd. He wouldn't go to school, not now. Renji would be there and he didn't know how to deal with it. Just then, his phone rang. Checking the id, he sighed and rolled his eyes before flipping it open.

"What do you want Keigo?"

"It's bad, Ichigo. It's so fucking bad!"

Ichigo blinked at Keigo's hysterical tone and frowned. "What's bad?"

"Rukia and Orihime, man, they found them…" Keigo gave a choked sob. "They're dead! The police said it looked like some kind of animal attack, there was paw prints at the scene and…"

Ichigo felt his heart clench…Rukia and Orihime? No way! They couldn't be dead…and an animal attack. He only distantly heard what Keigo was still saying. "They closed the school today…" An animal attack, in this rural area? That wouldn't be possible unless it was…a…werewolf. "Listen man, I know you tend to bottle this stuff up, you need to be with people right now. We were all going to head over to my house; I was just about to call Renji…"

Renji…like the flick of a switch, rage began to fill Ichigo. Snapping his phone shut without bothering to say goodbye, Ichigo dashed back to the alley he had just escaped from. Skidding around the corner, he stared. The thug's still bodies were still there, but not Renji. He clenched his hand into a fist and blood dripped from the wounds as his sharp nails dug into the palm of his hands.

Renji would pay for what he had done.

At the school, Grimmjow stared at the yellow police tapes and hectic movement behind it. All around him people were gossiping and some sobbing about the death of Rukia and Orihime, who Grimmjow knew were friend of Ichigo. Where was Ichigo? He wasn't here.

Shoving through the irritating people, the blue haired teen frowned as he thought about how one of his friends, Szayel has gone missing. Not to mention his own recent changes brought upon by Ichigo biting him…Could he really be turning into something that could do _that _to another human being?

Grimmjow knew that Ichigo would never hurt his friend, so there must be another one like them out there. But first, he had to find Ichigo. Surely he knew about the deaths of his friends by now. And Grimmjow didn't know what the other senior would do once he did. So he moved quickly, taking the way he knew Ichigo always took home. Not that he was a stalker or anything.

He grew more and more frustrated as he ran down the street and still he didn't find Ichigo. Just as he was about to give up something slammed into him from one of the alleys and nearly knocked him off of his feet. He snarled and was about to tell the person off when he caught that wondrous scent and caught sight of that bright orange hair.

"Ichigo…"

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo blinked in surprise and immediately tried to move away but Grimmjow grabbed his arm tightly and started to yank him along. "Oi! Get off!"

"Shut up, I don't want to talk here."

"Well I don't want to fucking talk at all!"

"I said shut up! You don't get a choice in the matter, bitch."

Ichigo recoiled and scowled, redoubling his attempts to escape. "Fuck you, if anyone is the bitch, you are!"

Grimmjow stopped and Ichigo almost ran into him. Turning around abruptly, the blue haired teen grabbed Ichigo's chin so tightly the senior winced in pain. He leans down so that his hot breath washed over the other's face, Grimmjow smirked. "Unless you want me to show you how much of an alpha I am, I suggest you shut that pretty mouth of yours."

Glaring, Ichigo none the less shut up. Not because he was told to, but because his face was rapidly turning red and he was trying not to think about how close they were. Despite not saying anything, Grimmjow quickly caught on and his grin widened. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Fuck off! I thought you wanted to talk?"

With a heavy sigh, Grimmjow decided that in the middle of a street probably wasn't the best place to have this discussion and they were getting enough looks as it is. He continued to yank Ichigo along, this time it was a lot easier now that Ichigo just wanted to get it over with.

The slightest hint of apprehension filled Ichigo as he was pulled into the park and tugged to one of the more deserted parts that were heavily shrouded in trees. Just what was he getting himself into?

**LINE**

**A little more GrimmIchi loving for you. And gasp! Renji is a werewolf? Who all saw that coming? :D Ha-ha, yeah, I'm not so good at the suspense. **


	8. Chapter 8

**My beta WarriorNun is a MACHINE! For serious. Thank you darling!**

Cursed: Chapter 8

Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow and sat down with his back leaning up against the shaded tree. His chest still clenched at the thought of his friends being dead, but anger was predominant in his mind.

"So what do you want anyways?" Ichigo asked a bit rudely, but he was talking to Grimmjow after all.

"You're a werewolf." Grimmjow stated with his arms crossed over his chest and glowering.

"So are you." Ichigo snarled back, glaring at him disdainfully.

"Only because you bit me."

"What?" Ichigo frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You're the one who turned me into a werewolf."

"I- I did?" Ichigo stuttered, his face pale as he ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck!"

"You didn't know?" Grimmjow asked in confusion.

"Shit, I just got bit myself…I'm not even a full werewolf yet." He looked over at Grimmjow hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

With a growl Grimmjow lunges forward, grabbing Ichigo and throwing him onto the ground. Ichigo fought him off in a panic, both of them hitting each other and wrestling until their eyes began to turn yellow and ears poked out from their hair. With a low snarl Grimmjow flipped Ichigo onto his stomach and pinned him there before sinking his teeth deep into his neck. Ichigo let out a sharp yelp and struggled to throw Grimmjow off but he didn't budge.

After a second Ichigo went limp, burying his head against the dirt. Grimmjow relaxed his jaw slightly but didn't let go completely. For a moment both of them were quiet as they caught their breath, then Ichigo's ears drooped a little. "I-I'm sorry…" He said, not quite crying but sounding tearful. "If I had known I never would have accidentally bit you."

Grimmjow finally detached his teeth and gave the bleeding wound a lick. "I know." He grumbled and continued to clean the hurt he inflicted. "You're too much of a pussy to have done it on purpose."

"Fuck you." Ichigo said, but it was without his usual bite.

"You're such a tease." Grimmjow said with a grin as he grinded his hips down into Ichigo's ass, his erection rejoicing at the friction. Ichigo squirmed and tried to get away but to no avail. "Do you like this Ichi? I always knew you were a fairy."

Ichigo stiffened at that and then threw his head back, hitting Grimmjow's chin with a loud crack. "You're the one coming onto me asshole! That makes you the fairy!" He scrambled out from underneath the blue haired senior and glared. Grimmjow returned the look just as heatedly and rubbed his jaw.

"You're the uke and that makes you the fairy!"

"Fuck you! So what does that make you!?"

"The seme."

"Yeah right you fucking werewolf!" Ichigo backed away from Grimmjow, not daring to turn his back on the man.

"So are you!" He snarled. "You were probably the one who killed your friends anyways!"

Ichigo stared in shock as hurt surrounded him, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Grimmjow had an 'oh shit' look on his face as he reached out to the other teen. "I'm sorry Ichi, I didn't mean…"

Ichigo turned and ran, not caring if Grimmjow was chasing him. But the blue haired teenager only stared after him guiltily, mentally hitting himself for saying something like that. Unknown to either of them they were being watched through the trees, a smile on his lips at the scene he just witnessed. Ichigo apparently was hurt by the death of two of his friends. That would make him vulnerable.

The werewolf moved away, off to hunt other prey. Tomorrow night was the full moon and he wants to be at his peak for taking Ichigo.

It was almost impossible for Ichigo to sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw those golden irises peering out at him and the imagined state of Rukia and Orihime's bodies. He tried to throw his mind two different things, but he kept coming back to them, Renji….and Grimmjow. The way it felt to have the blue haired man's teeth sink into his neck and the rough tongue teasing at the skin.

Ichigo shivered and rolled over in his bad, staring out at the night's sky and the almost-full moon. Tomorrow he would go back to Urahara's and see if there is a way to cure this curse.

And he did. He went to Urahara's shop first thing in the morning, despite his sister's protests to eat and his father's attacks. He looked around nervously for Renji or Grimmjow, but as far as he could tell neither of them was there. He slipped into the shop and eyed the blonde shop keeper who looked ecstatic to see him. "Ichigo! Here's to take me up on my offer?" Urahara leered making Ichigo scowl.

"No…I just need to know how to get rid of this thing. Tell me how to cure it."

"There is no cure." Urahara said with a frown. "You can learn to control the symptoms, but there isn't a way to cure the disease."

"The hell there isn't!" Ichigo yelled desperately. "Please, tell me!"

"I'm sorry." Urahara said softly, looking at the young man sympathetically. He stepped around the counter and sighed. "But until you can learn to control this you have to stay away from your family on full moons."

"Fuck…" Ichigo buried his face in his hands and didn't hear the snick of Urahara locking the door and turning the sign to CLOSED.

"Don't worry Ichigo…I'll take care of you." Urahara said and Ichigo tensed when the blonde shop keeper slid his arms around Ichigo and pressed against his back. "I'll keep you safe and teach you."

"Let go of me." Ichigo growled and tried to jerk away but Urahara shoved him on top of the counter and quickly grabbed his wrists, holding him there.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he caught sight of the ears and sharp teeth. "Why do you think I know so much about werewolves?" Urahara nuzzled Ichigo's neck and sniffed the skin before licking him. The teen shuddered and tried to escape the tight grip but Urahara was too strong.

"Let me go." He said coldly.

"No." Urahara pressed forward and Ichigo could feel the hardness pressing into him. "I'm not going to let a tasty morsel like you go…"

Ichigo glared and jerked his knee up sharply. _That _would hurt on any male. True to form, Urahara grunted and let go of Ichigo to grab his precious groin which was so brutally assaulted. Ichigo leaped up immediately and went for the door. He cursed when he found it locked and hastily unlocked it before racing outside. There were too many fucking werewolves in this town.

Ichigo ran. He half heartedly noted that he didn't get tired as easily as he would have before. All he cared about was getting somewhere where he could lay low until the full moon passed. Somewhere away from his family so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt them.

There was an abandoned house across the Onose River in the middle of the forest. Nobody went there because it was so dangerous and near a state of collapse. It was perfect for Ichigo. Now all he had to do was wait it out and hope that nothing went wrong.

…

The werewolf put its nose to the ground and sniffed. Ichigo wasn't at his house, and it was starting to get a little dark. In his human form he had picked up Ichigo's scent at the Urahara Shop, but in his human form it was harder to track. But he managed to follow the trail across the river and stared at the abandoned building he knew Ichigo was in. He gave a wolf grin. Ichigo had already done half his work for him by going someplace where no one else would interfere.

They were so close now.

**LINE**

**Next chapter is the big show down =D I hope everyone still enjoys this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I made my beta blush with this chapter *is not sorry.***

Cursed: Chapter 9

Ichigo was curled up in the corner of the most stable room he could fine. His bones ached and it seemed like the moon itself was forcing her will upon him. He tensed as he heard something enter the house and pad through the rooms. He staggered to his feet, wincing as his limbs protested moving so abruptly after staying still for so long. The click of nails on the floor told Ichigo that it wasn't a human that was entering either. He searched the room frantically for an exit and his eyes landed on the boarded up window.

He raced over to it and began to pry them off with his bare hand. His nails were now clawed and he could feel the slight soreness in his gums that signaled his teeth growing and sharpening. The werewolf in the other room must heard Ichigo trying to escape so it launched itself into the room just as Ichigo crawled through the window.

He ran, the howling behind him only increasing his speed. But he wasn't fast enough as he was tackled from behind and he fell onto the hard ground with a grunt. He scrambled to get away but the now-human werewolf grabbed his ankles and yanked him back. "Calm down Ichigo! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Renji!?"

"Yeah." The red head grinned but didn't relinquish his tight hold on Ichigo. "Why did you run, I'm not going to hurt you." Renji bent his head and buried his nose into Ichigo's neck with a loud sniff.

"Stop it! I didn't know it was you, and Rukia and Orihime…" Ichigo trailed off and looked to the side.

Renji frowned. "Oi, you don't think I did that, do you? I swear I would never hurt any of our friends."

"_Somebody _killed them!" Ichigo shouted and squirmed underneath Renji. "You're a werewolf!"

"It's not like I'm the only werewolf in this area." Renji growled and pressed his body down into Ichigo's. "I'm only here because I wanted to make sure you got through your first full moon alright."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, oh really." Renji nipped at Ichigo's neck and the other man flinched.

"Renji, stop!"

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I do! I'm sorry…" Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. He had lashed out at Renji and blamed him for their deaths because he was a werewolf, but it was becoming more and more obvious that there was more than one werewolf in Karakura town.

The red haired werewolf loosened his grip and crouched above Ichigo. "I know. Don't worry Ichigo, we'll be together forever."

Ichigo blinked in the fading light. "What?"

"Once we mate I won't ever let anything hurt you again."

"What the fuck!? We're not mating Renji!!!" Ichigo tried to shove Renji away but the werewolf grabbed him again and tried to contain the orange haired man's flailing limbs.

"Yes we are! Now calm down, I'll be gentle!"

"Fuck you!"

Renji's eyes turned yellow and he growled dangerously. He bared his teeth in a feral grin but then somebody hit him in the back of the head and he slumped forward. Ichigo could have cried in relief as he looked up into the face of his savior.

"Chad!"

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

The large man lifted him to his feet and steadied him with a strong hand while looking at him in concern. "You are sure?"

"Yes." Ichigo glanced at the sky and hissed when his stomach seemed to twist inside of him unpleasantly. "Ugh, Chad you need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"No, seriously Chad, it's dangerous! I'm going to turn…" He trailed off as he realized how crazy it was going to sound. "I'm turning into a werewolf, you can't be near here!"

"I know."

"No, you don't get it!" Ichigo shouted and looked up at Chad. "Wait, what?"

Chad smiled softly and raised his hand to stroke Ichigo's soft hair. "It's okay...I'll take care of you." Ichigo froze as his best friend leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Ichigo's lips. "My mate...I knew you would make a beautiful werewolf, that's why I turned you."

"No, no!" Ichigo shook his head in denial as tears streamed down his face. "Not you, Chad…"

"Yes, me…" Chad reached out to hug Ichigo but the teen flinched away, making Chad frown. "Rukia…Orihime, you killed them!"

"They were only two of many." Chad said patiently, as though explaining something to child. "You don't need them, you only need me."

"No!" Ichigo screamed and shoved at Chad's chest.

"You will see it my way soon." The large man watched calmly as Ichigo bent over in another bout of nauseating pain. "You can't fight the change. Let me help you, Ichigo."

"Ugh…" The teen fell to his knees and clutched at his stomach. The intervals were coming faster now. "Asshole…"

"Don't worry Ichigo, you are mine now."

"Like hell!" Chad turned his head to the side as he was slammed into by a blue haired jock whose face was twisted in a snarl. "Good thing I followed that bastard Renji here, right Ichigo?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo straightened up as the pain left him again. "What…"

"We'll talk in a second, fairy boy."

"Don't call me that." Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow who smirked back before he was abruptly tackled by the large werewolf in wolf form. "Grimmjow!"

"Don't think you're going to be taking my bitch!" Grimmjow snarled.

"You better not be talking about me." Ichigo muttered. He was ignored as the blue haired werewolf launched himself at the other, blue ears and tail clearly visible. Chad might have been more powerful in his wolf form, but Grimmjow was faster than him, and prepared. When Chad lunged for him, the blue haired man pulled out his silver dagger and slashed.

The werewolf let out a howl of pain as his shoulder was cut and staggered slightly, his yellow eyes narrowed at Grimmjow. He smirked. Chad ran toward him again and successfully dodged the downward swing of the knife before burying his teeth into Grimmjow's arm. He cursed and tried to pull his arm away but the werewolf only bit down harder and his claws scrambled to rip into Grimmjow's body.

Grimmjow switched the knife to his free hand and brought it down with all his might into the werewolf's back. The werewolf yelped and let out a whine of agony before releasing Grimmjow's right arm and snapping at his left. The blue haired man released the knife and Chad staggered slightly before loping off into the night to hopefully die.

The man hissed as he prodded the bite wound and glanced at Renji's body that was still unconscious. "We need to get out of here before he wakes up."

"Why? Chad was the one who did it, it's not like Renji is going to attack."

"Oh but he will. I can't have him attacking me right in the middle of our mating."

"Mating!?" Ichigo shrieked and began to back away when pain hit him again. "Ugh…"

"Come on." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring his own pain.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo pound his fists against the other man's back. "This isn't the best time."

"Yes it is. I'll pound into you until you are so exhausted from lust you'll barely even feel the change." The blue haired man explained and patted Ichigo on the ass.

"What-" Ichigo was cut off by the pain that began to flow through his limbs. It felt like his bones were screaming to break and separate.

"Damn, looks like we don't have enough time." Grimmjow cursed as he felt the pull. He had hoped to claim Ichigo before this, but now he couldn't. He dropped to his knees and carefully let Ichigo roll off of his shoulder. "Shit…"

Ichigo arched his back and cried out. Grimmjow absently noted what an alluring pose that was until he too was lost to the pain. The smaller man rolled onto his stomach and clawed at the ground and let out a howl as his body began to turn.

His clothes tore as his body expanded and was reformed. Soft, orange hair spread across his body as he began to transform into a wolf. His sneakers ripped in half as his claws cut into them and then finally it was over. For a few moments Ichigo laid on the ground, panting laboriously until a cold wet nose nudged against him.

The orange wolf whined and tried to curl away but the nose was persistent. Finally he staggered to his feet and snarled at the blue wolf that was wagging his tail and grinning at him. Grimmjow nudged Ichigo again; a little too hard this time and nearly knocked him over. Before the smaller wolf could though, Grimmjow steadied him by gripping his neck with his jaw. Ichigo growled and snapped at him but the other wolf would not be deterred. He raised his feet and set them on Ichigo's back and jerked his hips forward.

Ichigo yelped at this show of dominance and tried to scramble away but Grimmjow wouldn't allow it. Ichigo ended up on his back with his soft belly expose to the other's inquisitive nose which dipped down into areas where it was _not _appreciated. The orange wolf snarled and twisted to his feet. Grimmjow narrowed his golden eyes and growled in warning, but the submissive wolf wasn't going to give in.

Instead, he turned tail and ran. Grimmjow followed.

Halfway through the pursuit it became more of a game and Grimmjow was wrestling with Ichigo playfully and nipping lightly at the ruff of his neck. Ichigo responded in kind. A red wolf came out of nowhere and attacked Grimmjow, but the blue wolf was not so easily taken down. Ichigo watched from a far as the two dominants fought and Renji was defeated. The red wolf limped away with numerous cuts and gashes while Grimmjow only had a few.

Grimmjow decided, in his half human, half wolf mind, that they would be much safer if they slept somewhere familiar and enclosed. There weren't any caves that he knew of in this area and the abandoned house nearby was too close to falling apart. Thus he decided to lead his new mate back to the house that his human mind remembered. Ichigo balked and wanted to go back to _his _house, but a rough growl and a punishing nip warned the orange wolf not to disobey.

So they slunk through the human city, keeping to the back alleys and away from heavily populated human areas before they arrived at Grimmjow's house. In his wolf form he couldn't manage to open the front door, but they did manage to leap over the back fence and went in through a window that Grimmjow left open.

They lay on Grimmjow's large bed, which was quite comfortable. The blue wolf insistently tried to lick Ichigo but he whined and shifted away. It made the other wolf a little angry, but he could see the sleepy eyes and broken yawns that told Grimmjow he was just tired and he shouldn't be irritated with him. Ichigo allowed a few licks before they began to creep back a little too far at which he snapped in aggravation.

Grimmjow left him along with a loud sigh and settled for laying his head over Ichigo's neck and covered the smaller body with his own. Maybe when they woke up there could be licking.

**LINE**

**Next chapter there will be licking!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you WarriorNun for being a great beta!**

Cursed: Chapter 10

Ichigo woke up when his body turned human again. It hurt. He curled in on himself and whimpered as something licked at his face. He tried to bat the person away but his hands were captured and pinned as whoever it was began to lick him again. He opened his eyes to see… Grimmjow!? "Oi…" Ichigo shifted and winced as his body protested. "Stop…"

The blue haired man stopped and glared at him. "Go to sleep."

"Don't order…me around…" Ichigo fell asleep and only then was Grimmjow satisfied and curled against him. He cracked one eye open as the sun glared down at him and reached for the blinds and let them drop. Content once more, Grimmjow snuggled into Ichigo and took in a deep whiff of his hair before falling asleep himself.

The next time Ichigo woke up it was starting to get dark again and there was something hard pressing against him. "Ah!" He struggled out from the tight grip in a panic as he tried to figure out where he was and nearly fell onto the floor if it wasn't for Grimmjow grabbing him. Ichigo turned red as the other werewolf pinned him to the bed, blinking sleepily and then yawning.

"Ichi…" He murmured and leaned over to lick at his neck. Ichigo froze. It was then that he realized that neither of them was wearing any clothes. Memories flooded back to him and he turned even redder.

"Igottatakeapiss." Ichigo said in one rush. With a sigh Grimmjow let him go.

"You're lucky I do as well."

Ichigo was slightly self conscious as he walked naked to the bathroom with Grimmjow right behind him and staring at his ass. They both were very relieved to have their bladder's emptied after sleeping so long. As soon as Ichigo got out of the bathroom, Grimmjow snatched him up and dragged him back to the bedroom where he threw Ichigo onto the bed and pinned him there.

"Grimm-ah!" He cried out when a particularly sensitive part of his neck was nibbled on. "Oh…"

"You didn't let me last night…I think it's time, don't you?" Grimmjow asked, giving a lewd grin for good measure.

"Wait…ugh!" The larger man rocked his hips against Ichigo's so their erection slid together pleasurably. "Fuck, Grimmjow!"

"I'm going to take that as a request."

"What?" Ichigo tried to clear his mind and figure out what was going on when Grimmjow started licking. Not his face this time either. The bastard had moved his head down and was currently engulfing his erection while looking up at Ichigo smugly. "AH!" Ichigo screamed in pleasure and bucked his hips up but they were held down by Grimmjow. "Please!"

"Hm?" Grimmjow asked, humming slightly around his cock. He pulled off, making Ichigo moan in disappointment. "Do you like that Ichi?" He gave the leaking appendage a long lick.

Ichigo could only moan in response, and then scowled when the mouth was pulled away yet again. His scowl only increased when Grimmjow leaned away and began to search through his drawers. "Fucking lube…" He growled and turned back to Ichigo who was watching him curiously. "Here." Ichigo flinched as fingers were jabbed in front of his lips rather rudely. "Suck."

"Fuck you!"

Grimmjow's eye twitched and he growled in suppressed anger. "You either get them wet, or _you _aren't getting wet." He jerked his hips forward for emphasis and bumped against Ichigo's tight entrance.

The orange haired werewolf scowled and shifted his hips away. Despite his better judgment, he opened his mouth and let the fingers slide in. He absently noticed that the bite mark on Grimmjow's arm wasn't there anymore as he sucked on the fingers and got them as wet as possible. The other man seemed to enjoy it because he was staring at him hungrily and wiggling the fingers around inside of his mouth. "Fuck you." Ichigo said around the fingers, except it sounded more like 'thuck oo.'

"That's enough." The werewolf pulled his fingers away and pressed Ichigo's legs farther apart. Ichigo felt a small bit of anxiety as the larger man searched for his entrance. This wasn't something he had done before, and he didn't really think he was gay-

His thoughts were cut off when two fingers were unceremoniously shoved inside of him. He gasped at the pain and tried to pull away but Grimmjow growled and leaned over him to look Ichigo directly in the eye. "Ichigo." Just his name, nothing else. But the way it was purred so lustfully send shivers down his spine.

The fingers continued to work at his opening, spreading apart and widening the passage. "Ugh! Be a little more careful, would you!?" Ichigo snapped and glared at Grimmjow. The werewolf glared back and removed his fingers completely before thrusting three back in. Ichigo arched in pain and cursed the blue haired man who just grinned smugly. "_Ow."_

"Does it hurt?" Grimmjow asked as he ran his tongue along the edge of Ichigo's ear.

"Yes…" Ichigo hissed out and squirmed when those fingers pressed down against a spot that have been previously ignored. "AH!"

"How about now?"

"Ugh…fuck Grimmjow…" The orange haired werewolf groaned and lifted his hips. Despite the pain of being stretched, the pleasure tingling through him when Grimmjow hit that spot made it bearable.

"Good bitch."

Ichigo scowled but his expression completely changed when the fingers pulled out of him. He wrinkled his nose as Grimmjow spit on his hands and began to smear it over his throbbing erection. "It's this or nothing."

"What about a condom?" Ichigo asked warily as his legs were spread apart and he was yanked against Grimmjow who braced his hands on either side of Ichigo's head.

"I don't have any."

"Then _you're _not getting any." Ichigo growled and started to pull away but Grimmjow grabbed a hold of his wrists.

"C'mon Ichi…I don't have anything and it's not like you can get pregnant."

"But…"

"I'll make you feel really good." Grimmjow purred into his ear and bumped his erection against Ichigo's tight hole.

"F-" Before Ichigo could get the rest of the word out, Grimmjow surged forward.

"AGH!" Ichigo screamed and clawed at Grimmjow's chest. "Fuck! You bastard!"

"Hmm-mmm…." Grimmjow nuzzled his neck in contentment like he hasn't just ripped into him.

"That hurts you asshole!" Ichigo yelled and then gave a choked cry when the other werewolf thrust a little farther inside. "Shit…"

"You're squeezing me so tightly…" The blue haired man purred. "Like you're fucking made for me."

"Fuckfuckfuck!" Ichigo continued to curse under his breath and didn't bother listening to what Grimmjow was saying. The pain clenching at his lower back was far more consuming of his attention. One more quick push and Grimmjow was all the way inside. Ichigo winced as he felt his rectum stretched to the max and let out a shaky breath.

"You're better than I could have ever imagined fairy." Grimmjow said fondly and brushed some hair away from Ichigo's brown eyes which were glaring up at him.

"You're the fairy." He bit back despite the pain he was in. Which thinking back on it, it was probably not the best idea to insult the man who was currently fucking him in the asshole.

Grimmjow began to piston in and out of him quickly without giving Ichigo more time to adjust. The orange haired werewolf shivered in pain under the assault, but jerked when his prostate was unexpectedly hit. "Ah!"

"Fuck, you like that, eh Ichi?" Grimmjow whispered to him heatedly. "Yeah?"

"Fuuuuccckkk…" Ichigo drew out the curse as he began to feel pleasure despite his body's better judgment. "Grimmjow!"

"That's right, call my name. Fucking _scream _it!"

"Please!" Ichigo begged and wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's back. "Ugh, please Grimmjow!"

"Please what?"

"Harder!"

The blue haired werewolf grinned wildly and began to do just that. "My pleasure…" He bent Ichigo in half as he thrust in and out of him with such force Ichigo thought he would have bruises from their skin slapping together.

"Yes! There! Yes!"

"So fucking hot." Grimmjow growled and sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo cried out in pleasure and pain, jerking as his body reacted to the rough stimulus and his come was splattered all over his chest without Grimmjow even touching his dick.

"Grimmjow!!!"

The werewolf purred in response and thrust in and out of him roughly a few more times before he buried himself as deep as he could into Ichigo and screamed his name against the flesh of his neck.

Neither of them moved for a few minutes. Ichigo caught his breath as Grimmjow remained inside of him and lapped leisurely at the bloody bite wound.

"Ow." Ichigo commented more to himself and nudged at Grimmjow's shoulder. "Get off and _out _of me."

"Don't wanna." Grimmjow growled stubbornly and buried his face against Ichigo's neck. Ichigo gave a long suffering sigh and tried to relax his tense and sore body.

"I'm serious; I'm really starting to hurt here."

Grimmjow growled against his neck and raised his head up enough to kiss Ichigo on the mouth softly. "My mate…" He murmured before pressing light butterfly kisses all over Ichigo's face and neck. Ichigo laughed despite himself and winced as it jarred his lower half. Ichigo was lucky that they didn't get knotted together like wolves did.

The blue haired werewolf finally pulled out slowly and stroked Ichigo's hip bones soothingly when the man winced slightly. "Ichigo…" Grimmjow lay beside him and kissed his jaw line softly before pulling Ichigo against his chest.

"You're mine too, you know." Ichigo commented. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively. "This is an exclusive relationship. Don't think because I'm a sub or whatever, you can just do what you want with me."

"I get it."

"Yeah?" Ichigo stared up at him.

"Yeah…" Their lips met each other half way as they kissed languidly. "Ichigo, I-"

"Save it." Ichigo cut him off and spread his hand over Grimmjow's rib cage, stroking the unfamiliar skin in interest. "Say it when it really matters."

Grimmjow snorted and nipped Ichigo's throat lovingly. Ichigo had almost fallen asleep when Grimmjow's smooth voice broke into his awareness. "I love you."

Ichigo's reply was so soft the other male almost didn't hear it, but when he did he smiled broadly. If he had a tail it would have been wagging furiously.

They may not have wanted this curse to begin with, but they were both going to make the most of it.

…

Chad looked at the large wound on his back in the mirror. That bastard Grimmjow certainly had done a number on him. Luckily werewolves are fast healers, but silver wounds still hurt like Hell.

He growled to himself and brought his forearm hard against the mirror, shattering it instantly. _'It may not be my time now, Ichigo. But eventually you will be mine.'_

The End

**LINE**

**I couldn't kill of Chad. I tried, I really did. But I couldn't. I have Killing Sado Dysfunction Disorder. KSDD. KSDD affects thousands of fan writers every year. Please, if you have relatives or friends who suffer from this disease, or are affected by it yourself, get help. **

**Yes, this really is the end. No, they never do find a cure because that isn't the point of the story. Pretty much a ten chapter PWP which I'm rather fond of, if I do say so myself =D I'm writing a ShirosakixIchigo up right now, but next is an AizenxIchigo alternate universe with the Yakuza, check out my profile for the summary. **


End file.
